wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Guild:Sindorei (Progenitor EU)
With its roots in Rift, Sindorei now plans to tackle 40-man raids in WildStar with motivated and like-minded players. As a German speaking guild, the following guild presentation will be in German. Ursprung Ursprünglich wurde Sindorei direkt zum Release von Rift gegründet und erreichte im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr Erfolge im Bestreiten des Raidcontents, so dass zuletzt der Raidcontent im Bereich World Top 10 bestritten werden konnte. Im Oktober wechselte ein Großteil zu SW:ToR, aber fand dort keinen herausfordernden Raidcontent und so wuchs die Vorfreude auf WildStar. Konzept Die derzeitigen Mitspieler verfolgen eine Philosophie hinsichtlich des Raidcontents in WildStar: Diesen zielgerichtet anzugehen ohne übermäßigen Zeitaufwand, da eben viele von uns berufstätig sind. So planen wir derzeit in der Woche 3, höchstens 4 mal Raidinstanzen zu besuchen (zumindest was Progressencounter anbelangt). Die Raids werden in den Abendstunden angesiedelt sein und pro Abend mit ungefähr 4 Stunden zu Buche schlagen. Wir wollen mit gleichorientierten und motivierten Spielern die Encounter angehen, auch wenn dies bedeutet über Wochen hinweg an einem Boss zu wipen, so lange dabei neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen und vom Kader umgesetzt werden. Die Motivation eines jeden Einzelnen sollte so hoch sein, dass er sich eigenständig in Foren und Patchnotes über verschiedene Mechaniken informiert und die gewonnenen Erkenntnisse in regelmäßigen Besprechnung der eigenen Klasse oder des Raidkaders einfließen lässt. Ebenso erfodert dies von jedem Einzelnen, sich mit gewissen Notwendigkeiten zu befassen, sei es in die Richtung Ruf farmen oder Rohstoffe grinden für das nächste Rüstungsteil XY, wie auch immer sich das im Detail im Elder Content gestalten wird, um bestmöglichst für den Raid gerüstet zu sein. Organisatorisches Für die Organisation stehen bereits jetzt erfahrene Personen zur Verfügung, die schon in WoW Progress geraided haben, unter anderem in namhaften Gilden wie For the Horde und eben auch schon Erfahrungen in der Gilden- und Raidleitung in Rift sammeln durften. Für die Basisstruktur stellen wir eine Webseite bereit, auf denen grundlegende Infos über das Konzept Sindorei zu finden sind. Wir werden für die Wildstar-Community Guides zur Verfügung stellen, sowohl für die einzelnen Klassenmechaniken, als auch für die PvE-Encounter. Ebenso bieten wir Livestreams direkt aus dem Progress-Betrieb und weiterhin nützliche Tools, die den Alltag im Spiel erleichtern sollen. Die Kommunikation finden hauptsächlich im TS statt und Bewerbungen werden über ein internes Tool anonym bearbeitet und über eine Private Nachricht, sowie Email Feedback an den Bewerber übermittelt. Der PvP-Inhalt wird bei uns auch nicht zu kurz kommen, gerade neben den Raidzeiten wird es genügend Spielraum geben die umfassenden Inhalte rund ums PvP ausführlich betreiben zu können. Die Organisation zu den Gruppeninhalten wird genau so möglich sein, wie die Organisation der Raids und wird somit den Spielern gerecht, die sowohl an PvE, als auch an PvP interessiert sind und beide Inhalte ausführlich spielen wollen. Gildenstruktur Die Gildenstruktur bildet sich wie folgt: Zur Leitung der Gilde gibt es einen Gildenleiter, sowie 2 gleichberechtigte Offiziere für den organisatorischen Part. Weiterhin werden für jede Klasse Klassenleiter defniert, die in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Raidlead die Planung durchführen und weitere Orgas für andere Aufgabenfelder. Sollten wir euer Interesse geweckt haben informiert euch auf unserer Webseite oder besucht uns im TS Category:Raid guilds